


Es una cita. Human PapyrusXLectora.

by SaraReRo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HumanPapyrus, Romance, Short One Shot, UndertaleAu, corto, lectora - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraReRo/pseuds/SaraReRo
Summary: Papyrus sentía una demasiada grande atracción hacia ella, tenía que hacer algo al respecto así que acudió a los consejos de su padre y su hermano.A ella le agradaba y quería estar cerca de él, le atraía, pero era demasiado penosa como para pedirle una cita.Que lindo par, ¿no?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Es una cita. Human PapyrusXLectora.

Ese era el día.

Tenía que pedir el consejo o moriría solo o eso pensaba él, así que después de alistarse para la escuela bajó al comedor donde su padre y hermano mayor ya estaban preparando y sirviendo el desayuno; una vez todos sentados procedió a empezar a desayunar y a mitad de esto tomó aire y suspiro.

— Tengo algo que decirles —Comenzo, ambos varones detuvieron su actividad para mirarle con atención.— Me gusta una chica.

Sans soltó una risa y por el movimiento de su padre, la mesa y la queja de Sans se dio cuenta de que Gaster le había pateado.

— ¡Auch! Perdón... Es que... Bueno, eres muy obvio porque llevas semanas viendo demasiado fijamente a esa chica de tu salón, cada que paso cerca la estás viendo.

Papyrus sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas y desvío la mirada suspirando, había sido atrapado.

— Bueno, es una chica y es real, es todo lo que pido. —Gaster comenzó a volver a comer, Papyrus se sentía hasta cierto punto ofendido pero agradeció que su padre no se burlara de él como su hermano.

— Bueno, ya que es obvio que soy malo para estas cosas... Quiero consejos... Quiero que me apoyen y me digan... Buenos consejos, no cosas raras hablo por ti Sans.

— Oh vamos.

— Bien —Gaster interrumpió antes de que los hermanos pelearán— Necesitas pedirle una cita.

—... ¿Y como hago eso?

— Será un milagro si lo logra, papá.

Gaster volvió a golpear a Sans haciendo que sólo se riera.

— Primero debes hablar con ella, volverte su amigo, saludala, hazle platica de cosas que le gusten o le desagraden, planes a futuro, y así, si lo hacen bien poco a poco la platica saldrá sola.

— ¿Y después le pido la cita?

— No, hermano. Paso a paso, esto lleva todo un proceso.

Con esas instrucciones termino su desayuno y fue a la escuela, llego e inmediatamente la había encontrado con la mirada, camino hasta su lugar donde Chara le esperaba y saludaba, pero él, él sólo podía ver a _____ el como sonreía, su cabello se movía, sus bonitos labios y sus hermosos ojos.

Podía escuchar en su cabeza _"Can't help falling in love"_ de Elvis cada que la veía.

— Bien, llevó cinco minutos intentando llamar tu atención y veo que me ignoras.

Reaccionó en ese momento, sonrió apenado.

— Lo siento, Chara.

— ¿Hablaste de eso con tu papá y hermano?

Chara era su casi mejor amigo, se contaban muchas cosas y se apoyaban mutuamente.

— Sí, algo así. Mi papá me dio consejos y voy a aplicarlos hoy, entre más pronto lo haga tengo más probabilidades tengo de no ilusionarme mas.

— Eso suena deprimente.

— Lo sé, pero es una realidad.

Durante el día de clases se la paso viéndola, un poco más discretamente y cuando Sans pasó cerca de su salón empezó a hacer gestos para alentarlo que claramente sólo avergonzaron a Papyrus, cuando el día de clase terminó todos salieron de sus salones y fue cuando Papyrus de acercó a _____.

— Hola.

— ¿oh? Hola. Papyrus, ¿verdad?

¡OH DIOS, SABÍA SU NOMBRE!

— Sí, soy yo... Sí eres _____ ¿verdad?

Obvio que era ella, pero debía disimular un poco.

— Oh si, soy yo. ¿Te ayudo con algo?

Oh rayos.

— Bueno, vi que tus amigas salieron casi corriendo, no me agrado la idea de dejarte sola, ya sabes por esas leyendas locas de fantasmas aquí.

— Oh si, son algo escalofriantes. Gracias es muy considerado de tu parte.

Ambos rieron.

Salieron del salón juntos y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela.

— ¿Qué te pareció la lectura de hoy?

Ella empezó la conversación, ¡Dios, es un milagro!

— Algo aburrida, digo... Podrían darnos algo con dialectos que podamos entender en lugar de español antiguo...

— ¡Lo sé! Y eso hay que añadir que la voz del profesor es muy... Lenta y aburrida, Dios, odio eso.

Fueron caminando casi todo el trayecto juntos y hablando de casi todo con ella, se sentía bien, sentía el progreso y eso le hacía demasiado feliz.

Al día siguiente incluso se saludaron en la mañana y a la hora de la salida se fueron juntos de igualmanera, las pláticas parecían salir solas, sin esfuerzo, sin ser aburridas, largas, divertidas e interesantes. Papyrus recordó lo que su padre le digo y estaba feliz; cuando menos se lo espero ya había pasado mas de dos semanas así y ya iba por la tercera, pero ese día fue diferente.

— Dios, Papyrus, eres muy interesante, ¿me pasas tu numero celular? Pará seguir hablando aunque estemos lejos.

Él no dudo ni un solo segundo en darle su numero de celular y así empezaron a hablar incluso mientras cada uno estaba en su casa.

Empezaron a hablar tanto que Papyrus hacia tarea mientras respondía, comía respondiendo mensajes, incluso se volvió más activo en redes sociales porque todo el tiempo ahora estaba con el celular en mano. Claro que su familia no dejó pasar esto, en la cena fue cuando Gaster se animo a preguntar, ya que Papyrus llevaba una semana así.

— Así que... ¿Cómo van las cosas con esa chica?

— Oh ¡es genial que preguntes! Las cosas van de maravilla, papá. Hablamos todos los días , todo el tiempo, ella es tan inteligente e interesante, podría decir que es perfecta.

— Papá, está enamorado.

— Eso es fantástico hijo... Ahora debes descubrir algo.

Papyrus no dudo en prestar atención inmediatamente.

— Descubre si tiene novio, si le gusta alguien y si es así... Debes pensar las cosas.

Oh cierto, lo había olvidado, olvidó que ____ podría tener interés en alguien, que podría romperle el corazón, que no tenía nada asegurado.   
Así que los siguientes días fueron normales hasta que un día, mientras hablaban por llamada para hacer la tarea juntos se animo a preguntar.

— Bueno, dime... ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Novio?

“ _Oh no, por ahora no... Me llama la atención alguien y creo que me va bien con ello”_

Bien, eso le arruino la noche, había alguien y ella no quiso decirle de quien se trataba, comenzó a pensar en la enorme posibilidad del rechazo y la pérdida de tiempo. Pensó en recurrir a Sans para que le ayudara investigar.

— No, es la chica que te gusta, debes hacerlo tú.

Se digo a sí mismo antes de que empezará una semana nueva lista para nuevas sorpresas.

Ninguna de las amigas de ella querían decirle de quien se trataba, investigó e incluso robo un cuaderno de ella para revisar si no tenía al menos una pista y nada. Se sentía todo un acosador, pero era sumamente necesario o con eso se justificaba.

El tiempo seguía pasando, ya eran mejores amigos, se contaban de todo y sin pudor alguno. Y aun así ella jamás le decía quien le gustaba, pensaba que se trataba a la falta de confianza, fue en la cena cuando habló con su familia.

— Le gusta alguien... Llevo demasiado tiempo intentando descubrir quien es y nada.

— Bueno tendrás que esperar a ver que pasa.

— Por favor no, Paps, hermano... Lánzate, declarate y pídele la cita, si no eres tú te rechazará y ya, fin del drama.

— No, no la presiones.

Y fue como su padre y su hermano comenzaron a pelear, Papyrus decidió hacerle caso a su hermano, comenzó a planear todo, haría una carta... No muy anticuidado, le regalaría flores y chocolates, no, eso es muy clásico.   
Tal vez simplemente se lo pediría, muy simple.

Habló con sus amigos, todos le dieron consejos pero el de Chara fue el que más le gustó.

“ _Dejate de tonterías, creale una lista en CD de canciones que le dedicarías, un poco antiguo los CD's pero no sé qué app usa para la música"_

Y esa idea fue perfecta, busco la lista de canciones que le dedicaría y después comenzó a descargarlas en una USB, en el siguiente fin de semana fue con un conocido que le ayudó a crear el disco y además crearle una portada linda que era lo que le pediría la cita a ____. Todo estaba listo para cuando él volvería a verla.

Y ese día no tardó casi nada en llegar, pero ahora tenía que tomar todo su valor y hacerlo actuar no quería ser rechazado en público y tampoco quería ponerle presión social a ella, quería que fuera algo privado y real.

Cuando terminó el día de clases e iban caminado hacia casa ella se detuvo.

— Estas muy raro, no dices nada y ya no me ves como antes...

Papyrus se sintió incapaz de decir algo, trago saliva y simplemente sacó el paquete entregándoselo. Ella lo tomó extrañada y sintió un enorme impulso en salir corriendo, no quería ser rechazado pero debía enfrentarlo, era mejor que fuera rápido, escucho como ella abría el empaque y podía leer lo que decía, "¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

— Paps... Yo... —Oh no, le iba a rechazar.— Claro que quiero, Dios pensaba también invitarte a salir pero jamás estuve segura... Espera... ¿Te gusto?

— Desde antes de empezar a hablar.

Ambos se sonrojaron y rieron.

— ¿Sabes...? Ese día... También me quedé para poder hablarte, también me gustas...

Papyrus suspiro aliviado y sonrió, llegaría a casa y le contaría a su familia que tendría una cita.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
